


[Podfic] Snow Day

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin), Sam (ViolentCherryBlossomMagic), sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic/pseuds/Sam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It snows at the Resistance's new base. Rey is excited; Finn is not amused. But the Resistance has a tradition, when they're somewhere it snows, and maybe snow is kind of fun after all.





	[Podfic] Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570964) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Recorded for PodficPolygons2018  
> Fic chosen by: Gondolin  
> Recorded by: Sam  
> Edited by: sisi_rambles

Length: 00:05:00

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Polygons/Snow%20Day.mp3) (11.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Polygons/Snow%20Day.m4b) (11.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
